To Be Misunderstood
by Blood Darkness
Summary: College. What could be worse? To Leon, nothing. That is, until something goes completely wrong, and two of his everyday senses are taken from him. What does he suffer through? What will happen? Will anyone ever notice that he's differentCon.inchp2
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter 1_

_Seduce_

"Class, dismissed", the professor said nonchalantly. All of the students, except for one, hurried out of the room eagerly. The other one was just standing there… all alone.

"Mr. Leonhart? What do you think you're doing?" the professor inquired. Leon looked up wearily.

"Getting my stuff", he mumbled. The professor glared.

"Well, hurry up then!" Leon, of whom was paying no attention to the professor, just took his books, and slowly walked out of the room. College. The most annoying thing in the world. He sighed. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of this place. It was awful. Even though Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Riku, and Cloud, were all here; still. He couldn't believe how long ago the whole Key Blade incident had been. How many years ago? He couldn't even remember.

"Hey, Squall", a guy snarled. Leon looked up and him.

"What do you want now?" Leon grumbled. The guy laughed.

"Eh, you're pathetic", the guy said in his gangster-like voice.

"Whad ya think I want, Squall?"

"It's _Leon",_ Leon snarled. The guy laughed again.

"Ya're so pathetic, boy".

"I dun know how people can call ya a "man"". The guy started laughing again. Leon growled.

"Shut up, Baxter", he growled. The guy squinted his eyes in those mean ways gangsters had.

"Why should I?" he hissed. Leon growled again, rage burning in his eyes.

"Baxter, I'd get out of the way if I were you", he growled. Then, suddenly, the guy punched Leon in the face so hard, that Leon was literally thrown down the hallway. Leon gave a grunt of pain, putting his hand up to shield his bleeding face. The guy roared with laughter.

"Yer absolutely nothin'", he sneered. Leon growled.

"Shut up", he hissed. The guy's eyes squinted like a cat's as he put on and even more sinister smile.

"Why don't you go just play in your little play pin… _kid", _he insulted, making Leon's face turn red from rage and anger.

"I… said… SHUT UP!" Leon roared, making the guy step back one step. Then, the guy kicked Leon further down the hall, and started beating on him continuously with punches and kicks. Leon was slowly loosing strength from every attack the guy made. His eyes, nose, and mouth was bloody, he had scratches all over him, his clothes had been torn, and he could barely stand any longer.

"STOP IT, BAXTER!" someone screamed angrily. He turned around angrily, holding Leon by the throat against the wall; ready to finish him off. It was a girl, with her hair in a long braid, and gorgeous, glimmering green eyes that looked like gem stones. She wore a long pink dress with spaghetti straps, and with a long slit up the front with brown boots. She had a brown choker necklace, and wore an angry look on her face full of hatred, as she stared at John Baxter.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" John said, letting Leon slide to ground. John was walking over to the girl, his shoes clunking against the ground, making an echo. The girl didn't move.

"If it ain't for the sexy goddess, Aerith", he sneered, grabbing the straps on her dress and pulling her in close to him. Aerith growled.

"Shut up, Baxter", she shot. John merely laughed.

"Why should I, baby?" he said, trying to seduce her. Still with a hold on her dress straps, her went beside her and licked her neck, making Aerith cringe with disgust. He went all the way up to her ear, and then whispered, "You liked that, didn't you?" Aerith looked disgusted.

"You're disgusting", she hissed.

"I might've liked that if it had been from somebody that's not a thug such as you". John laughed. He began pulling down the straps on her dress, and unbuttoning it. Leon growled.

"Baxter, leave her alone", he growled weakly, standing up and then holding onto the wall for support.

"Oh? She you're little _girlfriend?" _John sneered. An even angrier look appeared on his face.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You don't even _have _a girlfriend, 'cause you can't even get one". John burst out laughing after that. Aerith looked infuriated.

"You know, Baxter", she shot angrily.

"I'd be his girlfriend. Got that? He's completely capable of getting a girlfriend. _You're _just jealous 'cause _you can't get one". _John socked her in the face, sending her crashing into Leon.

"You wanna end up just like him, babe? Or do you just wanna settle for a little something with me?" he seduced, kneeling down next to her and pulling her straps down even lower, revealing even more of her chest and breasts. Aerith growled angrily. Leon couldn't take it anymore. He was so angry now. Leon pushed Aerith off of him, and stood up again, after being knocked down. He socked him in the face, sending John crashing into a wall. John grunted in pain.

"Yer stronger than ya look", John mumbled. Then, he scrambled to his feet and ran for it. Leon, barely able to stay awake now, fell over. But, he didn't feel the hard, cold floor. This time, he felt warmth and love. He looked up, to see Aerith holding him and smiling at him, her dress straps down to about her elbows. Her breasts were still very revealed. Leon swung his feet around, and then stood up.

"Sorry that he did that to you", he said. She smiled.

"Oh, it's fine", she replied.

"Are you alright? He really got you there".

"Yeah, I'm fine. He tried to rape you, so, I should be the one asking". Aerith smiled at him.

"Well, anyways, I'm Aerith", she introduced.

"Leon", Leon said. She smiled.

"That's a nice name", Aerith commented.

"Thanks", Leon replied.

"Yours too". Aerith smiled again. Leon gave out a tiny smile.

"I can help you get to your dorm, if you would like", Aerith proposed. He smiled again.

"Thanks. I could use some help", he said. She smiled again. She stood up, and then took his hand into hers and helped him. Leon put his arm around her neck, so that he could have more stability. They slowly walked down the hallway, making their way up tons and tons of stairways. Finally, they came to a black door.

999

"That's my room", Leon panted. Aerith smiled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Aerith".

"It was nice to meet you too, Leon". Leon gave his rare smile. He took his arm off of Aerith, suddenly feeling slightly cold, and almost missed the feel of her body. He took out his key, and then unlocked it. Before walking in, since he was still close to her, he stuck his arm out, and put her straps back up. She began blushing, as she began to redo her buttons.

"Thanks", she stuttered, obviously very embarrassed at having forgotten to pull her straps up.

"You're welcome", he replied, before walking into his room, and closing the door.

Sorry if it sucked! I've been having some trouble of thinking of things for my stories. ; Well, please tell me what you think! Talk to you guys later.

Blood


	2. Mount Everest'

_Chapter 2_

'_Mount Everest'_

Leon sat up on the roof of the college that night, just staring at the stars, and watching them glimmer. Their glinting lights were mainly reflecting off of his necklace, and his eyes. He was thinking… thinking about what had happened that day. That girl… Aerith. It truly was a beautiful name, but, that wasn't the reason why he was 'attracted' to her. She had… _helped him. _No one else would've done something like that. And, she tried to understand him. No one else would've even given it a thought of trying to figure out how he felt.

"Why did you try to help me…" he sighed. "I'm not worth your time… let alone I'm not worth anything." Leon lied back down.

"Mr. Leonhart," a stiff voice said.

Leon's head whipped around. There, standing right in front of him, was Professor Brown. He did not look at all pleased.

"Mr. Leonhart," he repeated stiffly and more harshly. "What do you think that you're doing out here?"

Leon stared at him. "Looking at the stars," he murmured.

Professor Brown looked infuriated. "YOU SHOULD BE IN BED, YOUNG MAN! THAT IS NO REASON TO GO OUT ON THE ROOF AT THIS TIME AT NIGHT!"

He didn't move.

"Get over here, young man," he growled.

Leon still refused to move.

"I SAID, COME HERE!"

He growled.

The professor looked even more infuriated than before. He grabbed Leon's arm and with amazing strength and pulled Leon up onto his feet.

He gave a little grunt of pain.

"Now, Mr. Leonhart," Professor Brown said, between clenched teeth. "We've got some punishing to do, now, don't we?"

Leon growled. He seriously wanted to know what was wrong with going onto the rooftop. It's not like anyone cared—except for this professor, obviously.

The sinister man led him through the hallway to his office as if Leon were some axe murderer.

"Please have a seat, boy," the Professor snarled, pushing the unwilling Leon to a hard chair. 

Professor Brown was a cold man, the meanest teacher in the whole school. The only reason why he still had his job was because even the Head of the School was afraid of him. He was the twin of Mount Everest—cold and there. He had to be about 7'10" tall, with thick arms and legs and a muscular body. Professor Brown was truly a dominating man. He had ragged black hair with a prickly face from his thin facial hair. His eyes always glinted with a look that said, 'You try anything funny and I'll kick your sorry little ass." He was a scary man.

Leon wouldn't have been surprised if Professor Brown had managed to escape from a prison or something for rape.

"Tell me again, kid, why you were on the roof?" Mount Everest man asked in a more of a crude way.

"I needed to think about something. Nothing more, nothing less," was what Leon replied with.

"About what? This better be good, Leonhart."

"It's none of your business, Professor. It's personal."

And then the shock came—Professor Brown punched him in the gut and made Leon choke. He gasped for air but it wouldn't come. _Oh, my God…_

Again, shock; the punisher laughed. "What's the matter, kid? Can't breath? Aw, I'm sorry… NOT!"

Leon was then slammed but this time in the jaw. He was in too much pain to scream. Not only was Professor Brown like Mount Everest, he felt like it too.

Professor Brown was not about to give him a break; beating on him was just too much fun. The man decided to enjoy every bit of tearing apart his least favorite student—but, sadly, somehow he would have to do this without killing him.

Then the whip came out.

Leon finally got a grasp on his voice and screeched as he felt his now bare back being slashed by the serrated whip. The skin where the whip has touched burned and stung painfully. He felt a liquid dripping down his flesh, and recognized it as blood. _Oh, God, please no. _

Leon felt himself being thrown onto his now blood-soaked back. The cold of the tile burn the wounds. He felt his chest being whipped, then the most painful of all—his face. He couldn't scream, the pain was too much; nor could he move. Leon refused to open his eyes; he knew what'd happen if he did.

Then the whipping stopped.

Professor Brown panted, red in the face as he looked at the man he had just about killed. He smiled. "Feel the burn, Squall?" he sneered.

"Ahh… ahh…" Leon groaned in pain as he felt something put on his wounds. Then he screamed.

"Embalming fluid does wonders, doesn't it?" Mount. Everest sneered. He kicked Leon. "Will you quit it? You're getting blood all over my floor. Sheesh, you should at least know how to take care of yourself."

"Wh-why are you d-doing this?" Leon whispered weakly.

"To teach you not to meddle with school rules, my child," Professor Brown snapped.

Leon heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He could tell the Professor didn't hear anything.

The door opened a small crack and then there came a scream.

Alright, here's the long awaited chapter two! I know, I know, it was short. I promise to make the next chapter especially long! If you don't know, embalming fluid is what they put on dead bodies to preserve them… it's also in some drugs. Poor Leon... –hugs Leon-

Well, enjoy!

Blood


End file.
